Spot of Warmth
by Curls and Whirls
Summary: First fanfiction, John is tired and Sherlock finds the answer to his experiment. Bad summary, sorry heh heh


So this is my first fanfiction and you gotta start somewhere so please take the time to rate/review if you feel like it :)thanks

John looked at the back of Sherlock's black coat; they were at yet _another_ crime scene. It was getting kind of ridiculous; this was the third one today. But he couldn't hold Sherlock back from looking at dead bodies so he just tagged along and acted as someone Sherlock could talk at. After standing in the cold for a minute trying to figure out what Sherlock was saying he realized Sherlock was going to go on one of his rants. John closed his eyes and stopped paying attention.

In a few minutes he opened his eyes to find Sherlock was pulling him towards a cab. "That was quick." John said to Sherlock. Sherlock just grunted in response, not like John was expecting him to answer with any words or anything but he expected a little more. John told the cabbie to go Baker St. He looked over at Sherlock to see if he was going to talk but it was obvious he wasn't. So John closed his eyes again and managed to doze off a little on the ride home. When they arrived at 221B he was surprised when Sherlock stopped him from paying the cabbie. Instead he pushed John out of the cab and paid the cabbie himself. John stayed quiet and didn't question anything; in response to his questioning glance Sherlock muttered something like "Paying back for the cases." John thought he might be trying to say sorry for all of the cases and crime scenes he was dragged to today so he didn't say a word. Up in their flat John immediately went into the kitchen and started making tea for him and Sherlock. One with 2 sugars the other plain.

He brought the tea out into the living room, handed Sherlock his cup and sat down next to the consulting detective. He picked up a medical book that he had started reading yesterday but he couldn't focus and his eyes wandered to Sherlock's almost black curls which were always in disarray but they yet managed to look perfect at the same time. He wondered why he was doing this, it had been happening a lot lately and John was sure that Sherlock had caught him once or twice. But even that hadn't been able to stop his eyes. He had moved along to his cheekbones when he noticed Sherlock's icy blue eyes trained on him. John looked away quickly and tried to hide his blush by bringing his tea up to his face. It didn't help, if anything it made him even hotter.

Sherlock had a smug grin on his face like when he got good results from his experiments and John didn't like it. He picked up his laptop and was planning to start writing another blog entry about the astounding three cases and crime scenes today. He had barely managed to log into his computer when Sherlock started to chuckle, and pretty soon he was full out laughing, tears in his eyes and everything. John looked at him skeptically and started to get angry when Sherlock didn't stop. "What's so damn funny Sherlock?" John demanded of his flat mate.

Sherlock got a little quieter and said "My hypothesis was right." This statement didn't make John any less angry. "Could you please tell me what your experiment was?" He asked. Sherlock leaned in very close to John's ear like he was going to whisper it. His mouth was barely in inch away from John's ear when in one small movement Sherlock moved from John's ear to his mouth and pressed hard against him. John was so startled at first that he didn't react but in a moment his body kissed back and he entangled his hands in Sherlock's dark curls. In the meantime Sherlock and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist and had managed to slip in his tongue and intertwined it with John's. John reacted by nibbling Sherlock's bottom lip softly. This made a small moan of pleasure escape from Sherlock. For once John felt in control and he liked it.

When they finally broke for air Sherlock whispered "Guess." John took a moment to figure out what the hypothesis and experiment had been. "So you really feel this way?" John inquired of him quietly. "I thought you were a sociopath and married to your work..?" Sherlock moved his head so he could look straight into John brown, steady eyes. "Wrong." he said lightly "I am a _high functioning _sociopath and I never really expected you accept the married to my work thing from the beginning. I was quite surprised that you believed it for so long." John was staring into Sherlock's eyes through his declaration and saw a little bit of warmth there, warmth that was only meant for him.


End file.
